Magick Archer
The Magick Archer is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to the Arisen, and cannot be learnt by Pawns. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points to switch to this vocation. Overview :"A skilled explorer and well-balanced adventurer, able to wield a magick bow." Magick Archer combines elements of Mage and Strider, allowing it to equip both Daggers and Staves as a primary weapon and has access to some armor and clothing suitable for both bow users and spellcasters. For its secondary weapon, Magick Archer has exclusive access to Magick Bows. Magick Archer has unique offensive and support spells that can be cast from all three weapon types. Magick Archer, being a hybrid of physical and magickal vocations, has a selection of weapon skills that utilize both Magick and Strength, though it leans more towards magick in terms of abilities. * For Magick, the Magick Bow and Staves rely on this stat for their magick arrows and weapon skills. In addition, this vocation also has exclusive access to a handful of dagger spells that also utilize Magick (with Backfire and its upgrades as an exception). * For Strength, melee attacks common to other Daggerist vocations, as well as Backfire based skills will use this stat. A Magick Archer can be a powerful attacker in its own right, with access to some extremely effective spells, and the versatility to switch between magick- or strength-based skills and equipment as needed. However, its growth with experience is mostly defensively based, especially in Magick Defense. Magick growth is above average, but Defense growth is low, and Strength mediocre. Additionally it can be effective as a non-healing support class. Magick Archer is able to provide debilitation resistances, magick power boosts, magick defense boosts, and set magick traps through its spells. It can even provide temporary light sources. Non-Arisen Magick Archers Pawns may not learn the Magick Archer vocation, though some other humans have done so. Ophis wields a Magick Bow, and some other more experience bandits, such as found in the Cursewood and in the Pastona Cavern have mastered the magick bow. Pawn's refer to such enemies as 'Sorcerers'. In Dark Arisen, Corrupted Pawns in Bitterblack Isle may also be Magick Archers, as seen in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. Skills and Augments :Skills in bold are unique to the Magick Archer. :Skills in italics can only be obtained via Skill Rings and Bands found in Dark Arisen. Core Skills Dagger Skills Magick Bow Skills Staff Skills Augments Stat Growth Notes * Because the Magick Archer, like the Mystic Knight, uses both physical and magickal skills, the Magick Archer is not left without skills if subjected to Silence. *It is common to extensively level as Sorcerer (for Magick) and another Daggerist vocation (for Stamina and or Strength) before switching to Magick Archer. *Unlike other Vocations none of Dagger or Magick Bow skills exclusive to Magick Archer inherit debilitations from weapons used. Only Core skills are capable of inflicting debilitations. Bows *Unlike physical bows, magick power and damage is generally unchanged with distance. However there can be a small change at very close range, such as with True Seeker, which has an approximately +20 increase in power at "shotgun" distances (<3m). Scaling with magick power is unchanged at these close distance. * An enchanted magick bow does not affect the properties of spell cast with it, similar to the elements of spells cast with Staffs or Archistaves. The exception is the core skill Seeker. All other bow spells are innately imbued with one of the Five Archmagicks, indicated by the color of the icon of the skill, charging bolt, and its targeting sigil. *Magick Archer bow spells are capable of "Locking On" to one or multiple targets via a targeting sigil, similar to staff spells. This together with the illumination provided by bow spells such as Magickal Flare makes Magick Archers effective while fighting in darkness. **Enemies can be sniped with magick bow spells beyond the targeting distance if correctly aimed. **Magick Bow damage is unaffected by distance, unlike physical bows. **The augment trajectory extends the range of the magick bow. **It is common for "Locked-On" projectiles to miss a highly nimble target (flying, jumping) at medium to close distance due to sudden loss of focus. Thus, it is generally advised to use Magick Bow skills from a far. *Sacrificial Bolt (or Great Sacrifice) has sufficient power to damage even usually magick resistant enemies, such as Golems. *Magickal Flare generally only damages Undead (including Skeletons and Ghosts), but has an additional use in providing a bright illumination. *Ward Arrow and related bow spells grant impervious, and so protect from all debilitations for a time. Daggers * By combining Double Vault and Sunflare it is possible to extend the Arisen's jump further to land on otherwise unreachable ledges . For more details see Sunflare. *Magick Rebalancer allows the Arisen to boost the entire party's Magick and Magick Defense with a similar effect to drinking both a Decoction of Bandlily and a Salomet's Secret at the same time - but with no heavy items to carry. * After felling a large enemy, such as a Cyclops, it is possible to heal any grey health with the Scension based dagger spells whilst the corpse is decomposing. Equipment The Equipment of the Magick Archer in the Change Vocation Menu is: * Magian Crutch and Thunderclap Weapons * Brigandine Jerkin and Hunter's Jacket Torso * Bronze Bangles Arms * Braided Hosen and Raptor Cuisses Legs * Ebon Neck Wrap Cloak There are three armor sets can be said to be Magick Archer specific - the Novice's Armor Set, Raptor Armor Set, and Holy Armor Set. Gallery Ex 09 l.jpg External links *Magick Archer www.dragonsdogma.com * Category:Vocations